


Uncovered

by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr
Summary: Qui-Gon thinks Obi-Wan is a prude.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: Master Apprentice Archive





	Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Thanks go to wyomingnot for giving this a read through and making suggestions. All mistakes are mine because sometimes I refuse to listen to good advice. 
> 
> Originally published in 2005.

Making a new padawan feel comfortable was one of the top priorities of a new master. New padawans were accustomed to living in groups and unused to concentrated individual attention. They sometimes became shy in the company of their new masters. A short period of adjustment was generally required. During this time the master often took his cues from the padawan, subtly determining his young charge's needs until the pair had established a healthy and easy rapport.

From the beginning of their relationship, Master Qui-Gon Jinn sensed that his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was reluctant to reveal his body while they were in their quarters together. This confounded Qui-Gon. He seemed to recall that several years ago he and Master Koth had attended an initiates' life saving examination at the Temple pool. Obi-Wan had been there, and he certainly hadn't been hiding. He hadn't paraded himself about, but he hadn't been trying to use any of the other initiates as a living shield either.

Jedi or not, Obi-Wan was a teenager, and teenagers suffered from attacks of nerves and unfounded self-consciousness. However, Obi-Wan's behavior was extreme. The young man was never seen in less than complete Jedi attire, the only exception being when he left the fresher just after a shower. In those instances he wore slippers rather than his standard brown boots.

Qui-Gon preferred to relax in his quarters in nothing more than a pair of well-worn training pants. Nonetheless, he followed Obi-Wan's lead and remained fully clothed while in his presence. Qui-Gon was not fond of being bound up in layers of tunics for all his waking hours, but if it made Obi-Wan feel comfortable, he gladly would do it. He was certain that whatever bit of hormonal neurosis Obi-Wan was suffering from would soon disappear.

By the middle of their first year together, Qui-Gon was beginning to think there was something seriously wrong with Obi-Wan. The young man was still constantly covered from toes to neck. What was the problem? Maybe he had accidentally dyed much of his skin purple participating in some childish prank. Maybe one night while under the influence of too much artificial sweetener he had gotten a tattoo of Askajian dancing girl on his back. Maybe he had webbed toes. Or no toes at all, just stumpy feet. Qui-Gon was curious. Determined to learn the truth, no matter how mundane it turned out to be, he decided to take the initiative.

The next evening while they sat side by side on the sofa discussing Obi-Wan's ambitious project for his political science seminar, Qui-Gon pulled off his boots, sighing with relief. He flexed his feet in obvious enjoyment, then propped them up on the ottoman.

"I thought it might be a good idea to mention the unusual political history of the Naza and the Anin and how they..." Obi-Wan stopped speaking mid-sentence.

"Is something wrong, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, stealing a glance at his padawan. He was startled to find Obi-Wan staring at his socked feet. Certainly he hadn't upset Obi-Wan, had he? They were only feet, in socks no less. Uncertain whether or not Obi-Wan's reaction signified discomfort, Qui-Gon vowed to do nothing more to upset his padawan, although he was somewhat dismayed at the thought of putting his boots back on.

"I - it's just that - no, Master." Obi-Wan verbally stumbled, blushing, then swallowed hard. "I think my feet hurt, too."

Obi-Wan removed his boots with a few hearty tugs. Beneath Jedi issue brown socks Obi-Wan's toes wiggled. Toes! His padawan did indeed have toes. Qui-Gon wondered if they were purple.

Obi-Wan rested his feet next to Qui-Gon's on the ottoman. Every few minutes while they continued to work out the details of Obi-Wan's project, Obi-Wan would poke Qui-Gon in the foot with his big toe. Qui-Gon poked him back.

Four months later, Qui-Gon finally saw Obi-Wan's toes minus Obi-Wan's socks. As it turned out they were not purple. They were a nice healthy pink, and Qui-Gon thought they were rather cute. Of course they may have been purple at one time.

Over the following years there were moments when Qui-Gon felt he was performing the galaxy's slowest striptease. It was a performance with an odd level of audience participation. If Qui-Gon decided to remove his belt after a strenuous workout, Obi-Wan would remove his as well. If Qui-Gon walked barefoot on a beach, Obi-Wan would follow suit. Obi-Wan's prudishness seemed to be slowly eroding away. It was a delicate balance that needed to be maintained, but well worth the effort. Despite everything, Qui-Gon felt that Obi-Wan was the perfect padawan, challenging his mind and settling into his heart.

By the time Obi-Wan had turned eighteen they had reached the point of taking their breakfast in their bathrobes. The lapels of Obi-Wan's robe were always folded closed across his chest and the belt was cinched with the same viciousness one might use to choke a Hutt. During the course of their meal, sometimes the lapels would start to flap open, revealing the hollow of Obi-Wan's throat. One morning Qui-Gon found himself contemplating that patch of skin, wondering if it would be warm to the touch or cool from a morning shower. He could imagine Obi-Wan's pulse accelerating beneath his fingertips if he touched him there, a fine trembling of the flesh that would translate to Qui-Gon's body as arousal.

Caught up in the intriguing direction his thoughts had taken, Qui-Gon failed to notice the slight smile Obi-Wan hid behind his steaming cup of tea.

Qui-Gon had just received word from Master Yoda that Obi-Wan had been asked to teach a group of interested padawans and knights the meditation techniques he had learned from the Ro'atir mystics on their last mission. It was quite an honor for Obi-Wan to be asked, and Qui-Gon was eager to tell Obi-Wan the good news. In his excitement, he forgot to knock before entering Obi-Wan's bedroom. The sight that greeted him was unexpected. Obi-Wan was reading in bed, head propped up on several pillows. A crisp white sheet draped low about his hips was the only thing covering him.

Qui-Gon quickly apologized, "Pardon me, Obi-Wan. I should have knocked. I know that you do not like to be caught in a state of undress." He lowered his eyes and started to back out of the room.

"Me?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting up. The sheet shifted dangerously lower, drawing Qui-Gon's gaze. "I thought it was you. I certainly wouldn't have chosen to walk through the swamp on Camick V with my boots on."

"I only did that because you spent an entire month during a heat wave on Lorash with your robe wrapped around you like a shroud. I was suffering from heat stroke in mine." Qui-Gon retorted. He felt resentment welling up inside him for all those years he had spent being uncomfortable, walking around in his own quarters at night with his boots on, especially those two interminable weeks after he had just gotten a new pair that he couldn't get broken in fast enough.

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. "I thought you liked to be all covered up. That's why I did it. The crèche masters made it very clear to the initiates that if we ever paired with a master that we were to be mindful of our master's preferences, to respect his uniqueness and behave as he did even in private."

Qui-Gon's anger dissipated and he laughed. "And I was told that I was to make my padawan feel welcome by doing as he did. So I take it that you don't have any hang-ups about your body?"

"None. As a matter of fact, I'm a bit of a closet nudist," Obi-Wan answered.

That certainly seemed to be the case. Obi-Wan appeared somewhat flushed, but otherwise he seemed relaxed sitting there in nothing but a sheet. Obi-Wan was quite a desirable young man, and if Qui-Gon was not mistaken, he was becoming aroused.

"How do you feel about personal space?" Qui-Gon asked as climbed onto the bed, straddling Obi-Wan legs, careful not to rest too much of his weight on him.

"Personal space?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. Personal space, as in someone invading yours."

Obi-Wan lay back down, lower lip caught between his teeth, appearing to give the question thorough consideration. "I suppose that would depend on who was doing the invading."

Qui-Gon placed a hand on either side of Obi-Wan's head. He leaned down over the younger man so that they were eye to eye. Other equally interesting parts were in alignment as well. Dipping in closer, Qui-Gon whispered in Obi-Wan's ear, "And if I were the invader?"

"I doubt you would encounter any resistance. You might well be welcomed with open arms, so to speak." With that Obi-Wan yanked the sheet from between them and wrapped his legs around Qui-Gon's waist, pulling the man flush against his naked body.

Before their lips could meet in a kiss that would undoubtedly have been searing, Obi-Wan pushed Qui-Gon away to say, "Just so there are no more misunderstandings - we are going to have sex now and hopefully much more over the years to come as long as that is acceptable to you."

"I am comfortable with that arrangement," Qui-Gon said before engaging Obi-Wan's lips in that searing kiss.

THE END


End file.
